Italy and Romano's Mission and a Welcome Home
by IheartItaly
Summary: In search of Britain, Germany and Italy go to Italy's country to find him. Romano finds Italy and scolds him for leaving the family. He drags his younger brother home, and Italy finds it's not exactly the home he was expecting. Germany gets Italy and Romano to guard Britain. Some of it is based off the episode.


Hetalia: Italy and Romano's Mission, and a Welcome home

"Hey, Germany! Why are we going to Italy?" Italy asked his BFF.

"Its that Dommcoltph Britain. I heard he was around the area. I thought you would like to be back home for a short time anyway." Germany told him. Italy was in a deep thought. It has been a while sense he returned home. He's been staying with Germany in his country, so coming home felt strange.

When he and Germany arrived in Italy, they took a look around. Germany liked to site see, but after a while he began to scan the streets for Britain. Italy, on the other hand, had a big smile on his face and didn't even think about looking for Britain. Yes, here an Italian could daze all he wanted. This was home, and Italy felt his Italian blood coursed through his veins as he smelled and heard the sounds and smells that only a true Italiano could enjoy. He soon lost Germany in the crowd, but Italy wasn't paying attention. He took in a deep breath.

"Ah! It's good to be home! Pizza, pasta, noodles, spaghetti, tomatoes, and many other different foods! There is so much, I don't know where to begin!" He said. But before Italy could re-explore his memories, a tap on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. Italy turned around and saw a familiar face. He didn't seem to happy to see Italy, though. In fact, he glared at him.

"Hi, Romano! Want some pasta!?" Italy smiled at the southern part of his country. But Romano wasn't pleased.

"Veniziano de Pasta! What business are you 'adong here!?" Romano glared.

"Gee, am I in some kind of trouble? Because you said my whole name-" Italy began.

"Yeah, youra in biga trouble! With me! You've beena so busy with that nerd Austria and that fat faced Germany that you a'totaly forgot to write to Papa and Mama, who have been a'worried about you sense you left home with Grandpa Rome! Now you dare come back and show your sorry fat pasta face!?" He aggressively took Italy's hand and began to drag him, "Honestly, not'a even one letter!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Romano. I haven't seen Mama and Papa in such a long time- I guess I forgot to write." Italy said, now feeling ashamed of himself.

"You remember me!" Romano said.

"Because you keep picking on me!" Italy said.

"Well, I doesn't a'matter. I'm taking you back to Mama and Papa. You could at least say hi while your'a in town."

"Wait, let me find Germany, then we can-"

"You'a want that fat faced German to come!? I should have a'known that you would chose that freak instead of your own family!" Romano said, "Fine, go back to that German!" He let go of Italy's hand, but Italy stopped him.

"Wait, Romano. I-I'll come with you to see the family." He said. Romano had a pleased face.

"Good. I'ma sure everyone will be a'pleased to see you. Especially little Dorina!"

Italy had a confused look on his face. Dorina sounded familiar, but Italy couldn't remember.

When the two Italians arrived at the door, Romano knocked.

"Um, Romano? Who is 'Little Dorina'?" Italy asked him. Romano smiled at his younger brother.

"Boy, you've really been away from home for far too long, Veniciano. Did you forget about our little sister Dorina. She's almost forgotten you. Make sure to give her a big kiss on the cheek when you see her." He walked away from the door and stood behind his brother, "I'm taking precautions." The door flew open and a girl around 18 grabbed the closest thing to the door{which was Italy}. She shook him around like a ragged doll.

"ROMANO! YOU OWE ME A MILLION PASTAS!" She screamed. Then realizing that she didn't have Romano, she dropped Italy and glared at Romano.

"Who's this pasta loving crybaby?" She asked. Romano smiled.

"It's Veniciano! Did you forget about your older brother!?" He said. The girl stared down at Italy, who had a worried expression on his face. She knelt down to him and put her hands on his cheeks.

"Veniciano?" She said. Italy forced himself to smile.

"Hi. Dorina, right?" He said. Dorina started to cry. She looked like she was going to hug Italy, but she started shaking him around like a ragged doll again. Romano laughed.

"That's why I try to avoid her!"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Italy screamed. Then an older man and woman stepped out. The woman's eyes swelled up in tears as she grabbed Italy and drowned him with kisses. The man just stared at Italy in surprise.

"Hi, Mama. I'm back." Italy smiled awkwardly as he pulled his sister and mother back.

"Veniciano?" Asked the staring man. Italy nodded.

"Hi, Papa. Did you all miss me that much?"

Italy yawned and turned on his side. He opened his brown eyes and saw Romano glaring at him.

"Your breath smells like crap." Romano said as he turned to the other side of the bed. Italy had a sad expression. He was back home, his old home he hasn't been to in so many years. Yet he didn't feel happy. Then there was a knock on the door as Romano jumped out of bed to answer it. Italy got up too. Romano and Dorina raced to the door. Romano got there first and held his little sister an arm length away. He glared at her.

"I was here first!" He said. Then Dorina shoved Romano out of the way and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Sorry, I guess I was here first." She opened the door, then closed it. She started to giggle and squeal. Romano frowned at her.

"What made you turn all girly all of a sudden?"

"There's a cute German guy outside!" She squealed. Romano rolled his eyes. Then realizing what she just said, he peeked through the door. He shivered and walked over to Italy.

"It's that German of yours, I guess he's come to take you back to his prison."

"Germany wouldn't do that. I'll see what he wants." Italy said. Dorina couldn't contain her excitement and ran away to her room. Italy opened the door. Germany's eyes widened when he saw Italy as if he's seen an third Italian maniac.

"Hi, Germany! I see you met my younger sister Dorina! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. You disappeared yesterday, and I was asking around to see if anyone has seen you. Yet, here you are. Where were you? Did you forget that Britain could be sneaking around here!?" Germany sounded upset. Italy told him about bumping into Romano, being dragged, meeting his family, and spending their time together. After explaining this, Germany began to relax. He started to smile.

"Well, I'm sure you are very happy seeing your family again."

"Well, yeah. A Little. But they're different than what I imagined. My mother worries about me too much, my father is very demanding and strict, and my sister is just plain weird." Italy said.

"Well, zat is... interesting. Italy, I was wondering if you could help me out in capturing Britain today?" Germany said. But before Italy could respond, Romano poked his head out from behind the door.

"He doesn't want to be with you, Stinky German! Go away!" He shouted. Italy covered his mouth, "Romano, please. He's my best friend." He turned to Germany, "I don't mind, Germany, I'd love to help you!"

Germany smiled as he looked at the brothers, "Actually, I think I could use Romano too." Romano stopped struggling.

"Not me!"

Germany arrived later back at prison with a tied up Britain. Britain just had as shocked look on his face as Germany locked him in the cell.

"Now, your job is to watch Britain while I go site seeing-um, while I'm out. Don't let him escape." He gave the keys to Romano and glared at Italy, "Especially you, Italy. If I find out that Britain escaped, you'll have to run eight laps around your country." He said. Italy gulped. Germany noticed Romano's pleased smile, "And don't give him any ideas!" He said. Romano squeaked under Germany's glare. After Germany left, Britain noticed Romano arguing at Italy, who had a scared look on his face. Britain smiled.

"Leaving two Italian's with me is the worst mistake Germany could make. They make terrible watch dogs. That angry one looks very proud and Italy looks very gullible. This is going to be the easiest escape I ever made!" Britain said to himself. He noticed a wine bottle on a barrel a few feet away from him. He pretended to look weak. The brothers stared at Britain a moment.

"Water...I need water...so thirsty." Britain said. Italy looked around frantic-like.

"Water! Where's the water!" He noticed the wine bottle and poured Britain a glass. But before he gave it to Britain, Romano grabbed the glass and bottle from Italy.

"We're not suppose to give a prisoner wine! If anyone is going to drink wine, its going to be us Italianos!" He said as he gulped the glass down. Italy forgot about Britain. His mouth grew dry and he started liking his lips as he watched Romano drink the wine. He swiped it from his brother and began to drink out of the bottle. Romano grabbed the bottle from Italy and started drinking the wine. It was back and forth for a few minuets. Britain smiled at the brothers.

"Soon they will be so drunk, that they'll forget about me." Britain said to himself. He was right, soon Romano and Italy were so caught up in drinking that they forgot about Britain. Romano pointed a finger at Italy.

"I told'a you, hic. This is'a mine wine!"

"Hey, Romano, hic. What are we doing, hic, here again?" Italy said cheery. Romano thought for a second. Then he smiled.

"To be happy! Hic!" He and Italy started laughing loudly. Romano noticed the bottle was empty. He frowned disappointingly. He sighed.

"Well, Veniciano, hic. I guess that's all." He said patting Italy on the shoulder{more like his head}. Britain looked worried for a second. Italy shook his head and held up another wine bottle. The brothers laughed and started drinking again. After a while, they began to fall asleep.

When Italy and Romano feel asleep, Britain went to work on his escape. He looked around in his cell and fond a stick. He reached out through the bars to Romano's belt that held the keys. When the stick touched his belt, Romano moved his hand inches away from the keys. Britain held his breath, but Romano remained asleep. Britain started to sweat as he gently took the keys from Romano's belt.

"Remember, "Britain told himself, "one gentle touch could wake them." He finally got the keys in his grasp. As he turned the keys in the lock, Italy sighed and rubbed his cheek. Britain froze. Italy yawned and continued dreaming. Britain sighed.

"That's right, Chaps. Go ahead and sleep all afternoon for all I care. Just don't wake up anytime soon." Britain whispered as he gently turned the lock. It made a loud click and the brothers twitched their eyelids. Britain held his breath again. Italy and Romano stretched and continued sleeping. Britain opened the cell door with a quiet squeak. He tiptoed over the sleeping Romano and Italy.

"Well, that was easy." Britain whispered to himself. But the door flew open and Germany stepped in. He and Britain stared at each other a moment.

"Britain! What are you doing out of your cell!?" Germany shouted.

"Shh!" Britain tried to quiet Germany. But his loud voice made Romano and Italy wake up.

Britain sighed at his failing escape. Germany grabbed Britain and glared down at the two Italian brothers, who smiled nervously.

"Britain nearly escaped! Why didn't you stop him!?" Germany shouted. Then he noticed the empty wine bottles around Romano and Italy. His face went red with anger.

"ITALIANS!" He screamed.

"Let me out of this bloody cell!" Britain said, rattling the cell bars. Romano and Italy hid behind the corner of the wall. They had four bumps on their heads, their Italian uniforms had holes in them, and dirt covered their faces. It was obvious that Britain didn't step in the cell very easily and calmly. Romano pointed a finger at Italy. They both were crying from the fight with Britain.

"It's all your a'fault for letting him escape last time!"

"What did I do!?" Italy cried. While they argued, Britain started to dig through the ground.

"It'sa because of your pasta loving face that he escaped!" Romano continued.

"I'm not going to let them catch me again! Last time I escaped, that fat Italy found me in a hole that was right outside the prison. But this time, its going to be different!" Britain said to himself as dirt now started to cover his hands and face.

"Itsa all because of you that Britain escaped! What do you think Germany would say if Britain got away again!?" Romano threatened. Italy gasped and started shaking his head around.

"No, don't tell Germany! You were the one who let Britain get away!" He said. Both the brother's lose strains of hair were twisted and tangled. Romano grabbed his brother's shoulders and glared at him.

"Are you calling me a liar!? If it wasn't for you, Veniciano, Britain wouldn't have escaped!" He said. After a while, Britain dug out of his cell. It was quiet. Too quiet. Britain turned the corner and saw the brothers asleep.

"Heh, those blokes just cried themselves to sleep. Now I can make my escape." he said. There was a box beside the brothers and Britain looked in. There was a black suit inside. Britain smiled.

"I could use this." He put the suit on.

As he strolled around town, Britain thought to himself, "Now that I'm in these new clothes, Germany will never find me with all these other people around." But then a pair of hands reached out and grabbed his face.

"Don't think you can get away so easily, Britain!" Germany said. Britain screamed.

When Germany returned with a tied up Britain, he glared at Romano and Italy.

"I found Britain walking around freely in the city. What do you have to say for yourselves!?"

"I was on guard the whole time, but Viniciano distracted me!" Romano said. The brothers trembled at the sight of the strong-looking German before them.

"Blast!" Mumbled Britain. Germany sighed at the brothers.

"If you let Britain escape again, I'll have no choice but to take away your pasta."

"You can't do that! Course you, Fat German! Course you! Course you! Course you!" Romano complained as he kicked and punched Germany. Italy had a frightened look on his face and gestured Romano to calm down.

Romano and Italy kept a close eye on Britain. Britain tried to smile.

"Come on, Chaps. Can't we work this out? How about another class of fine wine?"

"No way!" Romano said, "If we let you escape, Germany will take our pasta away!" Britain scuffed and shook his head.

"You care more about the pasta than yourselves? If I'm such an important 'prisoner', then why doesn't he guard me?" He said. Romano and Italy looked at each other.

"He's got a point." Romano said.

"Think about it, why does Germany keep leaving me here with you? Why are you here anyway? You don't even want to be here!" Britain said.

"That's right, I don't!" Romano said, "Why doesn't that stinky Germany guard you? Why dose it have to be us!?" Britain found himself smiling. These Italians were falling for it again. He decided to trick them into letting him out.

"Germany's trying to take over my country. That's why he keeps me here. He always leaves me here with you two. Why? Is it possible that he's trying to keep me here so he can take over my country?" He told them. Italy felt unsure. Britain's words were starting to confuse him.

"But Germany would never do that! Would he?" Italy said looking away. Britain shrugged.

"If I don't get out of this cell, Germany could gain control. Would you like it if you were trapped here while your country's in trouble?"

"No, I wouldn't!" The brothers said.

"That's right! Who knows? Maybe Germany wants to take your country as well? Are we going to let him do that!?" Britain said.

"No!" The brothers said. Romano unlocked Britain's cell.

"Go help your country!" He saluted. Britain smiled.

"Your helping my country a lot with this honor. Keep your flag flying!"

"Yes Sir!" Romano and Italy said.

"Nothing can stop me now!" Britain said with a proud face. He bought some Italian clothes and strolled around town in his new fancy outfit. His shoes were well shined his suit was glamorous, and his hair was well brushed like an Italian's {He taped a strain of hair to his own hair, too}. He noticed Germany.

"Thanks to these Italian clothes, I'll blend in with everyone. Germany will never find me now. There he is now," Britain said as he opened a green eye," There's no way he'll find me. I look like everyone else." He said to himself. A cute girl walked by, then a beautiful sandy-colored-blond, and then a hottie walking her dog. Germany stared at the well dressed 'Italian'. He grabbed him and dragged him back to prison.

"I was perfectly dressed like an Italian! What went wrong!?" Britain said. He was once again behind bars and Germany decided that this time, HE should guard Britain.

"Vell, for one thing, you don't act and speak like an Italian. Whenever Italian men see a cute girl they always talk to them. They usually don't let them out of their sight. You heard Italy and Romano, so you should know how Italians speak as well." While Germany blabbed on, Britain escaped prison again.

"Hehe, now that I know what an Italian acts like, I should be able to imitate them." Britain said to himself as he walked freely through the streets. He noticed an Italian restaurant, "I think I should try this restaurant." He sat down and a waiter walked by.

"Escues'a me? But I would like some of your best pasta with some ale too." He said. Britain was then suddenly smacked in the face by a newspaper.

"Germany!? How did you find me!?" Britain said.

"You got me at 'ale'. Italians don't say 'ale'." Germany said. Britain was once again taken back to prison, but he gave up on trying to escape.

At dinner with Italy's family, they were having a nice time. Until Italy's father spoke up.

"I noticed you two left early today. Where did you run off too?"

"It was'a that stupido German! He made us guard one of his prisoners!" Romano said.

"A German? What was a German doing here?" Their father asked. Romano smirked.

"Well, Italy has been staying with a German soldier sense world war one and two. He probably wanted to bring Italy to prison."

"Is this true, Veniciano? Have you really been staying with a German?" His father asked. Italy hung his head. He nodded.

"Si. But Germany isn't like what Romano said! He's my friend and he-" Before Italy could finish, his father stood up.

"A German!? Do you know what those scoundrels do to people!? They only care about their own kind and not about other people! They have driven people from their homes! Killed thousands of people! All because of that man Hitler! And now my son is living with one!?" He shouted.

"No, Papa! Germany isn't like that! He used to be, but he gave up on that life! He treats people as equals! He's my friend and he's always been there for me!" Italy said. Then feeling ashamed for raising his voice, he got up.

"I'm sorry. I'm not very hungry anymore." He excused himself and went to his room.

Italy stared at the window that night. There was a knock on the door and Italy's mother walked in.

"Can't sleep?" She asked him. Italy shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry for raising my voice earlier. But Germany's my best friend in the whole world. He and Japan." He said. Italy's mother walked up to him.

"You know. Me and your father talked about it. He didn't agree at first, but we decided that if you think you belong with that German, you should go to him." She said. Italy looked up into her brown eyes.

"Do you two rally mean that?" He asked her. She nodded her head and put her hand over Italy's. She gave him a kiss on his head.

"If that's where you think you belong, you should go home to him. I am happy with whatever you chose, Veniciano." She smiled. Italy smiled at her.

"Okay. I want to stay with Germany. He's my home now." He got up and started packing his things. Then he realized something.

"I just remembered I told Germany I was going to stay with you guys for a while. He's train is going to leave soon and the station is five miles away!" Italy said. His mother opened the window.

"Well, you better get going." She said. Italy gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Tell everyone goodbye for me. I'll send you letters this time, I promise!" He jumped out the window.

"Careful jumping out the window like that, Dear! You could break your neck and you'll never catch up to that German!" She called out to him. Italy waved.

"I'll be careful next time!" He said running at 60 miles per hr.

Germany looked down at his watch.

"Vell, I guess I won't see Italy for a while." He said as he stepped on board his train. The train started to move and Germany watched as north Italy began to drift away. He felt reluctant as if leaving was a big mistake. He was about to walk in the door when a voice called out.

"Wait! Wait, Germany! I'm coming with you!" It was Italy. He was running trying to catch up with the train. Germany stared at him in shock.

"Italy? Vhat are you doing here?" He shouted to the Italian. The train started to gain more speed and the BFFs reached out and grabbed each others hands. Italy threw his luggage up the train and Germany caught it. The train was starting to get faster than Italy could keep up.

"Jump, Italy!" Germany cried. Italy jumped and held on to the railing. Germany pulled Italy up. Italy and Germany were in the nick of time too. Any faster and it would be impossible for anyone to catch up. After the two were able to catch their breath, Germany found his words.

"Vhy did you come? I thought you wanted to stay with your family."

"My home is with you, Germany. Your my best friend, I couldn't stay without you. Pasta!" Italy said. Germany smiled.

"Ja, neither could I." He said. Italy smiled back at Germany and giggled like he always did. A thought came to Germany.

"Italy, you don't have a ticket! If they find out, they'll throw you off!"

"Shh, it will be our little secret. I won't tell the conductor if you don't." Italy said with a sneaky grin.

"Fine. But what do we do if the conductor asks for our tickets?" Germany said. Italy held up a whit flag and he started to wave it.

"We surrender! Pasta!" Italy yelled as his yell was cut off by the whistle of the train.

The End {Children voices}


End file.
